


How much you’re loved

by Sydbond



Series: Softer [13]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Daddy Adam, F/M, Family Fluff, First time mom, Hormones, jaz freaking out, mommy Jaz, strong and steady Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydbond/pseuds/Sydbond
Summary: First time mom Jaz is having doubts about her parental skills





	How much you’re loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is pure family fluff paired with strong and steady Adam and babies (so basically all my favorite things together :p)

Jaz stares at his tiny face. Everything about him is tiny, even if the nurses at the hospital swore he was a big baby. He’s got the smallest little fingers that hold tight to hers, barely managing to fully grasp her index. 

He’s sleeping in her arms, making adorable baby sounds and Jaz stays unnaturally still, staring at this perfect pinkish face. She slowly rubs a finger over his baby-soft skin, enjoying finally getting to touch him, to really be able to hold him in her arms. They’ve been sharing her body for the past nine months and it feels unreal to have him with her right here, in the middle of hers and Adam’s house in DC. 

“You have no idea how much you’re loved,” Jaz whispers to Eli. Her finger ghosts over his full pink lips before moving to his chubby cheeks and his upturned nose, still marveling that this perfect little thing is hers. “You have been so wanted, Eli. Your Daddy dropped everything without a second thought for you. He and I are pretty much head over heels in love with you,”

He stirs in her arms and she can’t resist kissing his forehead, pushing away his soft blonde hair. Eli opens his eyes, big as hers and blue as Adam’s. 

“Hey Eli,” she coos, still holding him close to her. She’s got a dead grip on his head, remembering how Adam told her time and time again how important it was to support it. 

Admittedly, she has no idea what she’s doing with this baby, and she hopes that Adam does, because the part of her that relishes control is freaking out at the moment. Everyone told her it was normal for her to be afraid, to think she wouldn’t be good enough, but truth be told, she’s not sure if she should believe them. After all, none of the people she usually works with has kids, apart from Preach and Patricia, who are pretty much made for taking care of people. 

Eli fusses and Jaz offers him her breast, because it’s the only thing she can think of. It doesn’t take long before he latches to her nipple, going back to making those adorable baby noises. “God I love you,” Jaz mutters to her son. She keeps on repeating it to him, as if afraid he won’t know it if she doesn’t tell him. It’s ridiculous, Jaz knows, because Eli is a baby and he doesn’t understand what she’s talking about, but the kid in her who desperately needed and craved love wins over the rational part of her brain. That kid of hers will never doubt a day in his life how loved he is. 

Apart from Patton, she’s all alone in the big house, waiting on Adam to come back from the grocery store. It’s been four days since Eli’s been born and he has taken everything in stride with remarkable patience. 

Jaz knows she hasn’t been easy to deal with. This tiny human she loves overwhelmingly so is the most terrifying thing she’s ever done. She finds herself turning to Adam, not knowing what to do, deadly afraid of failing her son. Yet, he’s been patiently encouraging her through everything, giving her nothing but love. 

The dog prowls protectively in front of her as she hears the key turning in the lock. “It’s Top, Patton,” she tells Patton, but he still stays on alert, positioning himself in front of Jaz and the baby. Ever since they came back from the hospital, Patton has appointed himself as Eli’s unofficial personal bodyguard, never straying very far from him. 

Adam walks into the room and Patton lies down, tail wagging forcefully, suddenly sure there’s no danger in sight. 

“Hey Honey,” Adam’s face breaks into a smile as he bends down to kiss her. He’s been extra loving lately, even more protective than in the first days of pregnancy. 

She remembers how he’d taken her off the field immediately. There had been two weeks between that night where she’d showed him the pregnancy test and the moment they’d stepped out of the DC-bound plane. Between those two moments, Adam had been both the most adorable and the most annoying thing ever. He’d taken it upon himself to set her up in DC while planning their wedding and constantly worrying about her health. She’d almost been relieved to see him go back to Turkey, but that feeling had quickly turned to disarray when she’d realized she didn’t have him right next to her like she had for the past four years. 

“Hey,” she answers, craning her neck to watch him. He bends over her shoulder to kiss Eli’s head and the love she sees emanating from him is so deep she tears up. 

“Everything went well?” Adam asks as he resurfaces before seeing her watery eyes. “What’s the matter?” 

He’s suddenly on alert, and it’s so adorable she sniffles as more tears well up in her eyes. “Nothing, just the hormones I guess,” 

Adam casts her an amused glance as he slowly takes Eli from her arms, cradling the sleeping baby with infinite carefulness. He tucks him into the newborn smart sleeper crib- a fancy gift from Amir- and returns to Jaz, face torn between concern and mirth. 

“Come here,” he says, stretching his arm, encouraging her to tuck herself into his embrace. Jaz automatically does it, reaching for his warmth. His arm wraps itself around her shoulder and she lets herself relax, letting more tears fall down her cheeks. 

“What’s wrong, Jaz?” Adam pushes stray strands of hair from her forehead, smiling down at her. 

“It’s nothing,” she shakes her head. 

“It’s not nothing if it’s got you in this state,” he counters, once again trying to reason with her, to get to the root of the problem. She’s shaking even though the temperature is very warm -Adam made sure of it for Eli. 

“Do you ever feel like- like maybe you’re going to fail as a parent?” Jas asks, her voice tiny. “I don’t know- I don’t really know what it’s like to have parents, real parents who love you and maybe I’ll screw up because of this,”

She expects Adam to shush her, to kiss her, to tell her she’s wrong, to comfort her. She expects him to say the right things, to say many things, but she doesn’t expect him to laugh. Her eyes narrow and he sobbers up. 

“Jaz, sweetheart, you’re the most caring person I know,” he explains. Adam’s hand cups her cheek, fingers softly brushing over the skin there. “The moment you knew about Eli, the only thing you thought about was protecting him,” 

Jaz nods, sinking further into his embrace. “Mmh,” 

“That’s maternal instinct at its finest, Jazzy. The only thing I’ve ever seen you care about is your guns and the guys, and yet Eli showed up and you were ready to drop everything without a shadow of a doubt, just for him,” 

He kisses the top of her head, his fingers tracing light trails over her arm, making her relax into him. “You’re going to be the best mom there is and that kid will adore you,” 

Jaz glances at the crib with Patton laying down next to it, protecting her son no matter what, before turning back her gaze to Adam, suddenly overcome by a wave of gratefulness. 

“I love you, you know?” 

 

xxxxx

 

“So, who’s ready to party?” McG asks as he enters their front door. He’s carrying a massive amount of balloons and is closely followed by Hannah, whose hands are occupied with a gigantic box. Its so well wrapped Jaz knows automatically this is not Joe’s doing. 

“This is a birthday party for a one year old, Joseph,” points out Amir.

“True,” acknowledges McG. “But he’s my godson, therefore he likes to party. Isn’t that right, Eli?” 

Jaz watches as he grabs her son from the high chair, propping him on his hip. Eli gives him a toothy grin that makes Jaz smile and McG starts doing increasingly ludicrous faces at the baby just to get him to laugh. 

“Look who I just found at the airport?” Preach doesn’t bother knocking as he steps into their house, also carrying a box wrapped in colorful paper. Jenny smiles as her head pops into the doorway, waving at Adam. 

“Hey, you two made it,” Adam calls as he lets go of Jaz’s waist to go greet their guests. Jaz pretends to fuss with the decorations to keep an eye on Amir, not missing the way his eyes zoom out to Jenny. 

She hides her smirk badly as she hugs Jenny, calling for Amir over her shoulder. “Have you met Adam’s sister, Amir? She’s a history grad student,” 

The top of his ears turns an adorable shade of pink, but he introduced himself smoothly enough and before Jaz knows it, the two of them are tucked into a corner of the living room, chatting like they’re two old friends. 

It’s not long before Eli starts asking for Jaz, squirming his little body into McG’s arms, whining for _Mama _. Jaz would never admit it, but it fills her up with unexplicable joy that Eli can’t stay in someone else’s arms for too long, that he always ends up needing her more than anyone else.__

____

____

“What’s the matter, bud?” asks McG, but Eli hides his curly head in the crook his his neck, his tone quickly changing from happy to fussy. “You want your mama?” 

Eli asks for her again and McG hurries his pace, crossing the room quicker than Jaz expected, to plop her son into her waiting arms. “Hey hun, I’m here,” she smiles, smoothing down his thick luscious curls, now darker than they were when he was first born. He still gazes up at her with those big blue eyes and Jaz’s heart flutter at the sight of something that’s such a perfect mix of her and Adam. 

Adam walks up to them, proudly wrapping his arm around his wife and kid and Eli starts babbling the few words that compose his vocabulary. Mama is a favorite of his, often slipping through the one way conversation and Jaz smiles as her heart expands in her chest. 

“And here you were, worried he wouldn’t love you,” Adam states, low enough so that Jaz is the only one who hears. 

“I’ve never been so happy to be wrong,” Jaz admits, sinking into his arms. Eli grabs Adam’s beard and he chuckles as he frees himself from his son’s grip, mumbling something about Eli being as strong as his mother. 

“Told you you’d make a great mom,” 

And Jaz contentedly smiles at him, at them, at this whole house where her family is gathered to celebrate Eli’s first birthday. Like usual, Adam knew her better than she did herself and she’s pretty happy about it. Not that she’d ever admit it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> Come say hi on Twitter and tumblr! I love hearing from you guys (sydbond and @bond_syd)


End file.
